


It Started With a Satocycle

by SunsOutPunsOut



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsOutPunsOut/pseuds/SunsOutPunsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU No bending, but spiritual aspects. High school is hard on its own, but add a troubled past, criminals looking for you, martial arts training, and...romance? Well you would then have the life of Korra. KorraxAsami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys! Well first Legend of Korra fic here and I'm super excited to start to share it with you. Legend of Korra has become my absolute favorite show and I can't get enough of it. So let's have a good time people!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :D

The sun begins its ascent over the horizon of Yue Bay. The early morning rays reflecting off of the water's surface creating a type of shimmer that one can only describe as magic. The hustle and bustle of the city has yet to awaken in the wee hours of the morning. Republic City was a sorting of a booming city, but always had time to rest at some point with the dawn. Just on the outskirts of the city resided a small wooded area, not too dense and not too open. A few miles back a house could be seen through a small clearing. Around the property were different structures; stables, a training circle, a garden, even a small pavillion at a cliff's edge. Two figures could be seen within the structure, a middle aged bearded man and a young teenage girl.

"Now Korra, as you inhale the morning's fresh air I want you to clear your mind." Tenzin Tien, inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He had been meditating since a young age. It was something his father had taught him. Whenever his emotions felt off he would come out to the cliffs edge and meditate for what seemed like hours. "Can you feel the sensation take over? Just think Korra- Korra what in the name of Agni are you doing?!"

Korra Mason, 17 years-old, caramel colored skin, long brown hair, muscle toned body sat with a marker cap clenched in her teeth while she halted her movements. She could be seen with a marker in one hand and writing on the other wrist. The tribal woman gulped as she looked at the older gentleman.

"I'm just taking...notes?" She smiled in an attempt to cover up the guilt rising in her throat.

_He's not that dense. Good going Korra._

"Notes on what, meditation? There's nothing to study!" Korra raised up her arms in defense against her instructor. His eyes narrowed in on her wrist picking up on the feeling that something was off. "That's the chemical formula for Sodium Chloride! Korra are you making a chemistry cheat sheet?" Korra quickly pulled down the sleeve of her hoodie and jumped to her feet.

"I'd really love to stay and chat Tenzin, but I'm going to be late for school. Bye!" With that Korra took off running towards the city. She could hear her instructors yells even at the edge of the woods.

* * *

Korra bolted through Republic City as if her life depended on it. She swerved through crowds, jumped over trash piles, and slid around corners in her attempt to make it to school on time.

"Shit shit shit shit! I can't be late again, Mr. Lei will have my ass if I'm late one more time!" She pumped her legs harder and harder with each step. Her breath came out in ragged huffs, but she couldn't worry about her breathing technique now. Korra made her way towards an intersection a half a mile away from her high school.

_Come on! Almost there, just a little further._

Right as her foot made contact with the street's pavement Korra could make out the distinct shape of a satocycle in the peripheral of her vision.

As soon as her other foot hit the ground Korra leaped forwards and twisted in mid air as a last attempt to avoid being hit. Unfortunately for her, one of the handle bars nicked Korra and forced her to lose her placement causing her to slam into the ground and roll a few feet away. She could hear the clatter of her phone bouncing away from her body. She knew for a fact that that was going to be last of her precious device.

"Fucking shit." Korra rolled over onto her side just in time to see the red and black satocycle speed off into the distance. "Thanks a lot asshole!" She let out a sigh as a burning sensation started to make itself known on her wrist. Looking down Korra noticed her light blue sleeve begin to turn into a dark maroonish color. Panic seeped into her chest as she yanked the fabric up to her elbow. Blood ran down her arm dripping off at the base of her elbow. She twisted her arm around and noticed a deep gash across her wrist.

"No, oh come on, no please no!" Korra wiped and wiped at the gash that plagued her skin. It didn't matter what she did the blood had a steady flow and the cut wouldn't disappear.

"I can't believe it." Korra threw her head back and yelled into the sky.

"I can't fucking believe it! Right over the chemistry notes!" She couldn't believe her luck, hit and run, shattered phone, gash on her arm, ruined chemistry notes, and now she was definitely going to be late to school. With one last yell, Korra ripped her sock off her foot and wrapped it around her wrist. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day Korra slung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged her way towards the school.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that it was now time for lunch. Korra threw her books into her locker and slammed it shut. She knew that she had failed her chemistry test. Those notes were her last hope and all she had to show for her work was a bloodied sock.

"Korra! Hey, Korra!" Said girl looked up and saw her friend Bolin come barreling down the hallway with his girlfriend, Opal, in hand. "Hey, Korra we missed you first period. Mr. Lei was not happy that you weren't there. I tried to text you, but didn't get a response."

Bolin Lee, younger of the Lee brothers. Even though he was younger he was bigger than his older brother. Bolin always had some sort of smile on his face and could turn any situation into a party. He had on a dark green flannel shirt and a pair of brown jeans. To his side was his new girlfriend, Opal.

Opal Beifong, was of noble status, but was as humble as they come. Her calm and kind nature was a good balance to Bolin's rowdy and goofy antics. Korra thought that the two made a perfect pair and had hoped them the best from the very start. Opal wore a beige pair of capri pants and had an off the shoulder, long sleeved gray shirt.

"Sorry about that Bo. I had a little trouble on the streets this morning and my phone is no more."

"Oh...well that phone was jank anyway. Are you ok at least?" Bolin asked in a slightly relieved tone.

"Well not exactly." Yanking up her sleeve again Korra showed her two friends the now bloodied sock.

"Gosh Korra, what did you do?! Here let me see it." Opal took Korra's arm and unraveled her makeshift bandage. "Jeez, you didn't even clean this thing off. A-and this sock was already dirty, Korra!" Opal shot the tribal girl and incredulous look.

She had a really bad habit of just picking up clothes off of the floor and wearing whatever. Even if said clothing hadn't been washed in weeks.

"Bolin get the first aid of my bag for me please." Opal was kind of like a mother figure within Korra's group. She always had some kind of extra gear in her bag for any sort of occasion. Bolin handed her the kit and Opal began to work on the nasty looking slice. "How did this even happen?"

"I was running to school and as I was crossing an intersection this red and black satocycle came out of no where and nearly ran me over. I barely had time to react." Korra winced as Opal dabbed the cut with rubbing alcohol. "Shit, not so much."

"Well if you would have cleaned it sooner then I wouldn't have to do this. This is really deep though Korra. I think you're going to have to go see my mom." Opal huffed as she applied some pressure to the wound.

"Oh please no." Korra's eyes went wide with fear.

"Why not? My mother always treats you well." Korra shuffled her feet on the floor trying to fight the blush off her face.

"Yeah, but she always gives me this disappointed look whenever I go to her. It's hard to face that face all the time."

Suyin Beifong is one of the top leading medical care specialists in her field. She had the kindest of hearts and was always in charge of taking care of Korra's injuries. Which, sadly, occurred more often than not.

"It wasn't your fault this time. I'm sure she'll be happy to fix you up. Come on she's monitoring the school nurse today. Ever since that flu outbreak she's been paranoid about the office."

"Opal is right Korra. You need to get patched up. Can't have my teammate all banged up." Bolin clutched onto Korra's side, squeezing the life out of her.

"So it's settled then we're going to go visit my mother." Opal turned to leave, but the sound of Korra's voice stopped her.

"But I'm hungry." The sun kissed girl raised her good hand to stomach and began to rub it back and forth. "I ran off from my house so fast that I didn't get a chance to eat." She flashed the couple her signature pout; hoping, that the two would allow her some food before her encounter with the Beifong matriarch. It was true that she was in fact hungry, but Korra disliked medical treatment about as much as she disliked dresses, which was saying something.

"Don't worry Korra. I can go get you some food!" Bolin exclaimed loudly. "You just go get better." He patted the girl on the back and kissed Opal on the cheek before jogging towards the cafeteria.

"Come on, Bolin will meet us in the nurse's office." Korra sighed in defeat gave her friend a small smirk.

"Alright fine. Just give me one sec." Bending down, Korra, began to tug at her shoe laces.

"What are you...oh don't you dare!" In one swift motion Opal snatched the bloodied sock out of Korra's hand.

"Hey!"

"You are not putting this sock back on! That is so gross!"

"But I-"

"No, now we are leaving!"

* * *

Bolin made his way up to the lunch line with two trays filled with food, both of which were for Korra. There girl had an appetite of a beast, but he wasn't one to judge especially since watching his friend put away all this food was actually very entertaining. He finished paying for the meals and was on his way towards the door when his older brother stopped him.

"Hey Bo, wait up!"

Mako Lee, older of the Lee brothers. He was on the mature side for his age, mostly due to the loss of their parents at such a young age. Even though Bolin was the bigger of the two, Mako, definitely had muscle to his body. He wore a gray button up with the top buttons left open exposing his white undershirt. His signature red scarf was draped around his neck and he wore a pair of black jeans.

"Don't tell me all of that food is for you?" He motioned towards the younger of the two. "I get you're a growing boy and all, but this is a little much isn't it?"

"Oh no this is for Korra! She had to go get patched up by Opal's mom. So I'm getting her food." The older boy's eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn't unheard of for Korra to get hurt, but she never missed lunch, ever.

"Is she ok-"

"Mako there you are!" Walking up to them was a girl that Bolin could only describe as perfection. Porcelain skin, raven black hair that bounced with each step she took, long legs encased in tight black jeans, slim waist covered by a maroon tank top, and toned arms sheltered by a cropped black jacket. Resting atop her chest was a half gear necklace. A complete bombshell.

"And who is this?!" Bolin finally sputtered out after getting a once over of the girl. His brother sent him a cheeky grin.

"This is Asami Sato. She just transferred here and I've been showing her around." The girl smiled lightly and offered a hand to Bolin.

"It's so nice to meet you. Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Wait, Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato? As in billionare Hiroshi Sato?!" Bolin nearly dropped all of the food on the ground in pure shock. Asami shifted her eyes side to side, quickly placing her hands on the younger male's mouth.

"Please not so loud. I'm sorry, but I don't want people to know about me quite yet. First day and all." Bolin shook his head up and down as she removed her hands from his face.

"Sure I got'cha. Your secret is safe with me Ms. Sato." He winked and offered the lady a smile.

"Thanks Bolin, I appreciate it." She looked down and noticed the abundance of food in the boy's hands. "Wow, strong appetite you got there."

"Oh this isn't for me. Our friend Korra got hurt and is the nurse's office. I have to go bring this to her." Bolin replied finally remembering his task. Mako who was silently ogling the Sato girl finally snapped out of his gaze.

"What happened? Korra never misses a meal."

"Apparently, some dude ran her down with their satocycle this morning. I don't have much information, but she's got this nasty gash on her wrist that's all bloody and stuff." He shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "OH and her phone is shattered so uh no texting, but Opal is with her right now so that's a good thing."

"Oh no."

"Hey don't worry Asami, Korra is a tough chick and will get through it." Even with Bolin's flashy grin Asami still looked worried.

"It's not that. I think I may know what happened." Both of the brother's looked at each other in pure confusion.

"Uh what are you talking about?" The girl's shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well you see…"

* * *

"I'm out."

"Do we have to go through this everytime? Korra sit back down. You'll be fine." The older Beifong had just examined the young girl's injury and, despite all of young girls fussing, was informed that she was going to need 22 stitches.

"No way! I do not do needles! Just let the thing close on its own!" Korra tried to make her way to the exit, but was stopped by Opal...again.

"No, you need this stitched right away. You've waited too long and if you let it heal by itself the wound will heal outwards and you'll have very noticeable scar tissue sitting on your skin. Now come back here." The tribal woman let out a loud groan and dragged her feet back to the cot. This day just kept getting worse and worse. She had only prepared to deal with her chemistry test today, not Su's medical treatments.

"You're lucky I bring a medical kit with me wherever I go. I can get you patched up in fifteen minutes tops. Just try and relax." Su began to lay her tools on the tray next to Korra. This did nothing to ease her nerves, especially when the the anesthetic needle was placed on the tray. She began to feel her heart beat erratically in her chest and her palms began to sweat.

_Spirits fuck just kill me._

Su had injected the anesthetic into Korra's wound and the girl only grimaced a little bit. She looked away as she felt the pressure of the needle go into her skin. Relief washed over her though. There was no pain accompanying the puncture of the instrument. When Su pulled the two ends of the wound together Korra shuddered a little bit. The feeling didn't hurt put just feeling your skin get pulled back together was something she wasn't going to forget.

It was quiet while Su worked. Even though this was the first time Korra had ever gotten stitches from Su, the process stayed the same. The two women usually remained silent for most of the treatment. The older women had picked up on Korra's embarrassment from all the injuries she went to her for and didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. She did, however, always ask one question,

"So, Korra, how did this even happen?" The girl looked over at Su's eyes and was about to respond when a voice interrupted them.

"I think I can explain." Korra's heart seized in her chest when her eyes locked with a deep sea of emerald. She had never seen such a beautiful shade of green in her entire life.

_Oh wow._

"And who might you be?" Su continued her work diligently, not even taking her eyes off of her task to speak to the young woman.

"My name is Asami Sato and I may have almost ran you over today." A light shade of pink graced her cheeks as she placed the trays of food Bolin had given her down on a nearby table. Korra couldn't help, but think how adorable it looked.

_Wait, what?_

"I'm so sorry! I was running late and took the corner too fast and didn't see you till the very last second. By the time I realized what happened you were already up and on your way." The girl walked over to Korra and looked down at the completely stitched wrist and gasped in surprise. "Did...did I do that?" Korra who was still staring like an idiot mentally scolded herself for forgetting how to speak.

_Come on Korra use your big girl words._

"Uh y-yeah. Your handlebar clipped me…"

_Nice._

Asami turned towards Su who was now cleaning up her utensils.

"Let me pay for this. It's my fault for her injury. Just name the cost." Suyin turned to the frantic heiress and smiled.

"No charge, at least for this patient anyways." Asami stared in complete confusion.

"But you-"

"Mom has to fix Korra up a lot actually." Opal says as she begins to wrap Korra's wrist in gauze. "We treat her for free and she helps do errands and work for my mom. I'm Opal by the way, Opal Beifong." Asami smiled at the girl and turned her attention to Korra.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel really bad about this entire thing. You name it and it's done," Korra tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"W-well you did break my phone, but I mean it's no big-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"Say no more I got it covered. Any maybe I could get you a new hoodie too. It looks like you got some marks from this whole mess." Heat rushed to the mocha colored teen's cheeks. She didn't have the heart to tell Asami that those marks were just from her lack of laundry skills.

"Uh sure...I mean if you want to then you can uh definitely do that." Asami smiled and rushed towards Korra giving her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it. And again I'm really sorry Korra." She pulled away from the injured teen "I'll see you soon." With that she made her way out of the office. Silence filled the room until Korra grasped her abdomen.

"Hey Su, you got anything for an upset stomach?"

"Of course I do. Are you feeling ok?" Su asked handing the girl a glass of water with an antacid tablet.

"Uh yeah, I just feel like I'm going to throw up the butterflies in my stomach." 


	2. Ignition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Arena Combat is literally like mix martial arts accept they fight on a field of padded obstacles. It's usually played with two people, but I changed that for obvious reasons.
> 
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of It Started With a Satocycle

"It's way too much, Opal."

"Then give it back."

"I can't just give it back!"

"Didn't she get you a new phone too?"

"Yeah...a Universe R6…"

"Ooo that's a really nice one too."

"I know. What do I do?"

The taller girl let out a sigh. She had just finished telling Opal about her most recent encounter with the raven haired beauty and didn't know what to do.

"You could always just, ya know, take it with grace?" Opal replied, tossing the medicine ball back to Korra.

Everyday after school the group would head their way over to the gym. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were on the city's Arena Combat team, the Fire Ferrets. The brothers were the original founders of the Fire Ferrets since both had been skilled in fighting, Mako with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu and Bolin with Hung Ga. The brothers could hold their own, but the league required a third member for their team. The day they saw Korra take out three different guys at school because they called her a neanderthal was they day they knew they had found their gal.

The fact that Korra also knew Tai Chi Chuan, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, Hung Ga, and Ba Gua Zhang was completely coincidental…

So everyday the three would go to the gym to practice for the team. Opal had been tagging along, having just recently began to study Ba Gua Zhang, figuring the extra time working out would help her improve.

Unlike today

Because she had to work out with Korra

Because Korra still had stitches

Because of a Miss Asami Sato

Who was the cause of Korra's current...problem?

* * *

_Korra was on her way home from the gym when a very expensive satomobile pulled up beside her. She would have described it as something straight out of a movie if you had asked her. The maroon stripe running across the side of the vehicle contrasted against the sleek, black shine of the body. Korra traced every edge of the car until the driver's side door opened and, one Asami Sato stepped out._

_Her breath caught in her throat just like the first time she laid eyes on the taller woman (if you asked Korra it was due to blood loss). The heiress had on a long, light gray peacoat with a red beanie placed on top of her head and some simple, black ankle boots. It was simple, yet elegant and it made Korra feel a little embarrassed about her attire. Oversized, blue hoodie with white fur lining the inside of it, gray sweat pants, and her old tennis shoes._

_Way to go gym wear._

" _Korra! I'm so glad I ran into you. You aren't in a hurry, are you?" The taller woman flashed her a small smile. "How's your wrist doing?" Korra snapped out of her dazed and pulled up her sleeve._

" _Doin' better, the guys are over protective of it and don't even get me started on Opal." She replied with a chuckle. It had been about four days since the incident and while Asami was getting use to hanging out with the group she hadn't had much time to talk with Korra._

" _That's good. Look, I was actually just on my way back from the phone store and I figured you've gone long enough without a one sooo…" Asami reached back into car and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon tied to the top of it. Underneath the box was an envelope. After glancing down to make sure everything was intact, Asami, presented the items to Korra. She slowly reached out and took the items out of the older girl's hand. Their hands slid over each other and Korra swore she felt some kind of spark._

" _You really didn't have to do this, ya know?" Korra by now was trying to desperately hide the blush rising to her cheeks. "I would have figured something out." Asami swatted the air in front of her._

" _Nonsense, I hit you with my satocycle, injured you, and wrecked your stuff. It's the least I could do." Asami couldn't believe that Korra was still trying to deny any type of reimbursement. Usually, if someone found out just how much money she had they would try to "discreetly" hit her up for her money. Korra couldn't be anymore further than those people._

" _Well, thanks Asami." Her usual lopsided grin plastered across her face. "I'll open these when I get home." She unzipped her bag and gently placed the gifts inside._

" _I'd offer you a ride, but my father is expecting me for dinner. Sorry." Korra didn't mind she already felt a little frazzled from Asami's unexpected appearance._

" _Don't worry about it. The walk home will do me good." Asami gave her one last smile before she retreated back to her car._

" _Alright, I'll see you at school on Monday then. Bye Korra." With that Asami sped off, leaving a waving Korra with a goofy smile on her face behind her. After a couple moments, Korra set off to the outskirts of the city, through the woods, and into her home._

_Naga, her pure white caucasian shepherd, greeted her at the beginning of the property, she couldn't help but jump on her master and attack her with kisses. After Korra's laughter subsided she pushed the beast off of her and the two headed into the main house. Tenzin and Pema had taken the kids to see some movie about some ice princess (Korra had politely declined the invitation claiming that her wrist would be bothering her too much after her workout) and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. She made her way to the very back of the house and entered her room. The room was spacious she had a king sized bed pressed against the left back wall of the room, with a desk to the right of it. On the right wall was a large, flat screen tv with a stereo system and her game systems. In the very right bottom corner of her room was a door that lead to her connecting bathroom which also double as her closet. The room was littered with all different types of fur pelts and along the walls were different types of tropical tribal symbols. She had asked Pema to paint them before she moved in completely._

_Korra took the box and envelope out of her bag and plopped down onto her bed. She pulled the ribbon off of the top of the box and lifted the lid off of it. Inside was one of the newest models of mobile technology on the market, the Universe R6. She turned the device on and a picture of Asami Sato making a peace sign was set as the background picture. Korra chuckled to herself thinking of how many pictures Asami had taken before she was happy with herself...probably only one. Upon further inspection Korra realized that Asami had also put her number inside of the phone. It only made Korra smile even more._

_After putting in the essential contacts into her phone. She placed it down and picked up the envelope. There was nothing written on the piece of paper and in a second it was ripped open. Korra pulled out a small note that undoubtedly Asami wrote and began to read it._

" _I wasn't sure what your style is so I thought that maybe you'd want to shop around yourself. I hope you can find something nice for yourself._

_-Asami Sato_

_The tan girl shook the envelope and out stumbled a universal gift card. Korra picked the plastic card and flipped it over._

_It was for $1000._

* * *

Korra caught the ball against her chest and groaned, "How do you take that much money with grace?" She shoved it back towards Opal, with a little too much force. "I mean seriously, my entire outfit right now probably costs about $10." Opal threw the ball back at her.

"Yeah, but you shop at second hand shops and pick the biggest things you can find. Maybe a change in clothing isn't a horrible idea." The ball again was returned to her with the same amount of force as before.

"You are not helping at all. Do you think I should just return it to her?"

"Well...maybe you should just ask her. She just walked in."

"What?" Asami had just walked through the front entrance and was looking around with a confused look on her face. Korra was about to call her over when the 20lb (9kg) medicine ball slammed into her chest.

She fell to her hands and knees as one hand clutched her chest and the other supported her weight. She was trying to desperately catch her breath while waiting for the burning/stinging sensation to subside in the….sisters.

"Oh gosh! Korra, I'm so sorry!" Opal rushed over to the teenage girl and crouched down next to her. "Are you ok?" Korra took a deep breath and looked at Opal.

"Sweet baby Raava, Opal, I think...I think one of them popped." Korra replied while she moved her hands across her body to make sure that Lucy and Ethel were still intact. "1 aaannd 2, ok we're good."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Asami saw." She held out her hand and Korra took it, pulling herself back to her feet.

"Why's that?" Korra replied, dusting off her pants. She looked up and saw the young Beifong pointing across the gym.

"Because Mako is chatting her up." The older girl looked across the way and saw Mako talking with Asami. He had one hand behind his head and a blush across his face. He seemed to have shed his over shirt, leaving him in just his wife beater.

Jealousy, rushed through Korra's veins. She knew damn well that Mako was trying to flirt with Asami, her Asami.

_Wait, what?_

She shook her head back and forth clearing those thoughts from her head. When she looked up again she saw Asami walking to the bathroom. Korra decided that now was the time for action.

"Hey Makooooo!" She saw him visibly recoil as she called out his name.

_Perfect._

She wanted him flustered. It was easier to get information out of him when he was this way.

"Oh h-hey Korra. You done training with Opal?" Typical Mako, trying to change the topic. Mako never really liked talking about himself even at a younger age. Korra picked up on this soon after they met and had developed a strong plan on how to get around that.

"Never mind that what were you discussing with Asami just now?"

Which was go in for the kill.

Mako coughed into his hands and avoided eye contact with prying teenager.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Does it matter?" Korra was about to press on the matter when Bolin popped out from behind his brother.

"It wasn't nothing! This sly dog over here asked Asami out on a date and she said yes!" Bolin threw some air jabs at his brother. "Nice going too. I mean Asami is a catch!" He looked over towards Opal and began to sputter. "But no one is a match for my Opal heh heh." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Korra felt a pang in her chest that she wasn't too sure was from the medicine ball. She knew she didn't have any feelings for Mako anymore, but she shouldn't feel this much for Asami. As far as she knew it the emerald eyed girl was just pretty and rich. They hadn't really had any sort of conversation beside hitting Korra with the satocycle.

That being said, Korra still decided to make an ass out of herself.

"Why'd you do that?" Mako looked at her and began to stutter again.

"Well, I think that Asami is really smart and pretty. We get along really well and I think that it's about time that I get a chance to date a nice girl for once." Mako's eyes widened at the realization at what he just said.

Korra began to feel the anger flare in her. She closed her fists to the point where we was sure there would be tiny bloody crescents on her had. She had been the last person to date Mako. Even though they ended up breaking up after six months they had kept their friendship together.

"And what's  _that_ supposed to mean?" If looks could kill, the entire gym would have been slaughtered.

"I didn't mean it like-"

Korra's body moved on auto-pilot as she felt herself shove Mako to the ground.

"What? You just meant that you deserve someone who wasn't raised by savages? Someone who doesn't play violent video games all the time, or someone who eats salads over steak, or someone who isn't a neanderthal?" Mako knew he shouldn't blow up at her, he really did, but shoving him to the ground embarrassed him and he wanted Korra to feel how he did.

"If you're going to shove me to the ground then yeah! I don't need a girl who solves things with her fists, or dresses like a guy, or who's stronger than the average male!" Korra's breath came out in ragged grunts, she couldn't see straight and all she wanted to do was beat Mako into a pulp. She might have too if she didn't feel the hand on her shoulder. Korra turned and locked eyes with Bolin. He didn't look mad, just worried. He knew how touchy she was on the subject of her upbringings. He shook his head back and forth and Korra pulled her shoulder out of his grip. Bolin could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"Whatever, go have fun with your pretty, elegant, rich girl. I'm leaving." Quickly, Korra grabbed her gear and her oversized hoodie and made her way to the entrance to the gym. The last thing she heard before she left through the door was Asami asking if Korra was okay.

No, no she wasn't.

* * *

Monday came all too soon. Korra spent the entire weekend isolated in her room. Nobody could get her to come out no matter what. Pema had ended up just leaving trays of food by Korra's door so she would starve to death. She couldn't get over what Mako said to her. Ever since she came to Republic City Korra had issues with how people treated her. She was born of inuit and hawaiian descent and was raised on tradition of both cultures. The tribes were her pride. Her father and mother worked hard to raise to be well rounded. She could hunt, cook, swim, and camp in the harshest of climates. But Korra was also taught how important relationships between people are and tried her hardest when talking to people.

The city didn't know any better. To the city she was a cavewoman. They looked down upon her. She beat sticks for fun and only knew how to eat with her hands. That's how it was.

The students at the school could be so cruel. Not everyone treated her in such a way, but there were enough for it to be a real problem. People would make grunting noises as she walked by, or make fun of some of her southern clothes. She's had people try to "help" her read books from the library and even had some boy and his friends put a raw fish on her lunch tray because that's what neanderthals eat. Korra was suspended for a week after that incident.

She thought people would be proud of her for standing up for herself and taking out those guys for insulting her, but it only made things worse. People then started calling her a brute and would shrink away from her afraid that she might suddenly snap from their technology.

Mako and Bolin had helped her deal with these people, but hearing those same harsh words from Mako had cut her deep. She all but dragged her feet through the school hallways. She didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit today.

Life, however, couldn't give her a break.

As she turned the corner to her locker she noticed a crowd of people gathered around it. Korra pushed her way to the thick of people and made it to her locker.

Her stomach churned.

Her locker was covered in profanities of all different kinds.

"Savage"

"Knuckle dragger"

"Foster trash"

"Brute"

"Go back to the South"

They all stared back at her, along with whoever decided to fill the gaps with cave paintings of her. Korra reached up and tried to wipe away the markings, but they wouldn't go away. Her hands were frantically moving across the metal, but no matter how hard she pressed it wouldn't erase.

She could hear the snickers and laughter all around her. It was almost as loud as the drumming in her ears. She wanted it to stop, to go away. She clamped her hands around her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Her blood boiled, ears were ringing, her eyes stung with unshed tears, and her entire back felt like tiny embers were running dancing across it.

All at once she let out a yell and flung her fist into the tainted metal. Again and again until the dented material could no longer stay shut. She gripped the edges of it and tore the door off its hinges, throwing it to the ground.

Her fist throbbed and shook with adrenaline. Everything seemed quiet now. The only thing Korra was aware of was how loud her breathing was and that the embers on her back seemed to dissipate. She turned around and noticed that the crowd of people had only gotten bigger. They began to whisper among themselves and Korra began to panic again. Her eyes scanned across the ocean of bodies and her eyes locked with the sea of emerald she knew all too well.

_Asami_

She looked frightened and Korra feared the worst.

Why would she want to talk to a girl who shoves people to the ground and beats up lockers. Asam began to make her way towards Korra, but before she could reach her, Korra, took off down the hallways. Ignoring the pleading shouts for her to come back.

She made it halfway home before she couldn't ignore the burning in her lungs anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. It was ridiculous, Korra had to hide who she was most of the time. She hadn't participated in a normal gym class since she started high school because she was afraid of how people would handle how physical she got, she kept her extended knowledge of military history to herself because that would only lead people to believe she was extremely violent, and even avoided all after school activities so she wouldn't have to deal with the strange stares her "peers" gave her. Korra wasn't what everyone wanted to believe her to be. She was a cultured human being and she was going to damn well prove it.

Korra reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. The gift card Asami had given her was neatly tucked into one of the pockets. She pulled out the piece of plastic and flipped it over and over again.

She knew exactly what she was going to do with it.

* * *

"Sir, we just got a sensory reading." The fingers that were drumming across the wooden surface of the desk stopped abruptly.

"Where?"

"Uh Republic City sir. It was short, but definitely the frequency we've been looking for." The man let a small smile grace his face.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to let our associates know. Send word that we have found our precious little Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haha! So there that was. I literally started typing with like 2 ideas in mind and this popped out. Also, I totally threw a BUTT TON of foreshadowing in there. Who has theories, who can list them all?!
> 
> I'm open to ideas with you guys want to see certain things in this story. Just PM me, also I'm going to start writing some Korrasami oneshots/drabbles. I'll take requests, but I've already got two in mind.
> 
> I love you all!


	3. Start Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of It Started With a Satocycle and guys I couldn't be more happy with the response its getting. You guys really are the best
> 
> On a side note I was thinking about a couple one shot ideas from some Korrasami and I really want to post those eventually soon. I am also open to taking any ideas you guys might have for me.
> 
> Btw I obviously don't own Legend of Korra

It took some doing, but Asami finally figured out where Korra lived.

She wanted to make sure that the young girl was ok. After the morning's fiasco, Korra, ran out of the school so fast that Asami barely had time to call out to the poor girl. It made Asami sick to her stomach that people were actually capable of treating another human being like that. She obviously knew that people could be cruel, but that was just out of line. What was even worse was that Asami had to actually stop people from taking things out of the unprotected locker. It wasn't hard though, seeing as there wasn't much in there to begin with.

It broke her heart even more when Mako and Bolin confirmed that this wasn't the first incident that Korra had to deal with. There weren't many people from the South Pole at their school, but even so they didn't get nearly as bad as harassment as Korra did. It was because she refused to conform to Republic City's ways and that made her different. And to most, different was weird.

She parked her lamborghini along the dirt path that she assumed was the drive way. Asami looked around and noticed just how much privacy the property had. It was dense forest in all different directions. The settlement (it wasn't just one building, but many) was built in the clearing of all the wildlife. Asami wasn't sure which house to approach first, but figured that the largest one would be a safe bet. She began to make her way across the yard when a deep bark froze her in her place. She looked a little past the main house and could only see what appeared the be a snow white beast sprinting towards her.

"Oh spirits!" Asami pumped her legs as fast and hard as she could, but the beast was gaining on her. The huge paws of the animal seemed to swallow up the earth with each passing step. The barks and pants became louder and louder. Asami only had a few more feet before she reached the safety of her car. She almost had her hand on the handle when she suddenly felt a huge force knock her to the ground. Asami rolled to her back and came face to face with the creatures snout.

_That's it I'm done for. I'm going to die right out in the middle of the woods like some cliche damsel in distress._

She closed her eyes and waited for her attacker to strike.

But it never came.

Asami opened one of her eyes and noticed the large animal sniffing all around her frame. The animal then looked straight into Asami's eyes and proceeding to assault her with its tongue. Asami tried her best to move her head away from the wet appendage, but now matter which way she turned it found her face again.

"Come on. Knock it off." Asami tried her best to speak to the animal in between her fits of laughter, but the dog would bark happily and continue to lap away. All hope seemed to be lost until a voice broke through the air.

"Naga! Get off of her!" Naga looked back at where the voice came from, back down at Asami, and the proceeded to lay halfway across of the later. "Oh, no! She is not yours. You do not get to claim her just because you chased her down." By now Korra had made her way over to the two and began to pull at Naga's collar to get her off the the Sato heiress. "I'm sorry about that. Naga doesn't really like...new guest. I don't know this is new behavior for her." Asami stood to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'm just happy she didn't try to eat me. She's so big!" She reached her hand out and stroked Naga's big fluffy head. "You're not so scary up close." Asami said her best puppy-talk voice.

"Oh man you should see her teeth then!" Korra then proceeded to grab both of Naga's mouth flaps and lifted them up high, exposing two rows of deadly, white fangs. Korra flashed Asami a sheepish grin as her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wow, guess I got lucky that she didn't want to eat me then." Asami let out a nervous chuckle. It was weird. She expected to show up to the house and have a heart to heart with Korra over the actions of today's events, not being shown the deadly force of the tanned girl's companion. She was happy that Korra didn't seem too affected by what happened earlier. Did it really happen so often that Korra was able to get over it in such a short span of time? Asami hoped not.

A gust of wind rushed by and Asami shuttered, clutching her jacket closer to her form. Korra seemed to notice her change in stature and stood up straight.

"Would you like to come in? It's getting kind of chilly. I could make us some tea if you'd like? Asami looked back at the girl and nodded her head.

"Alright, but I can't stay too late. Mako invited me to get some coffee with him later." The shorter girl's smile faltered just for a second, but Asami caught it.

She followed Korra into the main house and they each stripped their shoes off. The house reminded Asami of an old fashioned oriental style house. The walls were thicker for insulation during the winter months, but almost all of the floors were wooden and the support beams in the ceiling were exposed. They walked by a small dining area and, sure enough, the tables were low to the ground and cushions surrounded it. They walked a little further into the structure and entered the kitchen. Asami right away noticed that it had a little more of a modern touch than the rest of the house. She took a seat at the bar counter top. Korra set two cups down and poured hot water into each. She had the kettle going before Naga's barking interrupted her. She set two tea bags into the liquid and waited for the leaves and water to fuse.

"So is he still mad at me?" Asami looked up from her cup and tried to look Korra in the eyes, but the girl kept her gaze downwards. "I'm sure you know what happened at the gym. I don't blame him for being mad." She picked up her cup and took a sip from it. "I lost my temper. It happens from time to time...as you can tell from this morning it isn't something I'm very proud of." Asami hadn't known Korra for very long and actually hadn't really had a solid conversation with her, but she could easily tell that Korra wore her heart out on her sleeve. She reached her hand across the table and covered it over Korra's. Bandages were wrapped around her hand. Asami assumed that it had to be from her assault on the locker. She looked up and thought that she had seen blushed across the mocha colored teen's cheeks, but in an instant it was gone.

"I'm sure he'll get over it when you guys see each other next. Bolin tells me that you guys have know each other for a long time. It'll be alright. As for this morning…" Asami took a sip of her tea and continued, "I can't believe people actually put you through that kind of torment. I don't know what I would done if I were in your position."

"I don't think that anybody could find a reason to make fun of you." It slipped out of Korra's mouth before she could stop herself.

_What did we say about saying smart things? Recover, recover, recover!_

"I mean because, like, you've got that really cool car, and have nice clothes, and like I mean you came over to check on me right? So that means you're like really nice too-" Asami raised her hand for Korra to stop, her laughter finally escaping her.

"Do you always ramble to your guests?"

"Only when I'm nervous. Does it show?"

"What are you nervous about?" Asami raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow waiting for Korra to respond. Her eyes darted around the house until she landed on the back hallway leading to her room.

"Well...I...spent the money that you gave me. Would you like to see what on?" Asami placed her now empty tea cup down and stood from her stool.

"I would love too." She followed Korra down a hallway that lead to the very back of the house. Korra pushed open her door and revealed her room to Asami. She looked around the room in wonder. There were plenty of furs around the living space, but her eyes traveled across the tribal marks on the wall. "They're amazing."

"They're apart of me." Asami's gaze traveled back to the girl just a few feet away from her. "Mom was Kanaka Maoli, part of the native Hawaiian tribes and dad was an Inuit from the South. The symbols are from each of their cultures, also sorry about all the furs winter is coming and they provide extra warmth." Asami sat down on the king sized bed and was instantly comforted by it.

" So did you spend the money on getting these markings on your walls?" Korra chuckled as she stepped further into the room.

"Nope, just wanted to explain myself a little. She turned to face Asami and gestured to her whole body. "As you can tell", Korra continued to motion to herself, letting out a nervous laugh "I tend to shop at different thrift stores." Asami looked Korra up and down and took notice of her second hand clothes. Korra was wearing really baggy sweat pants and an oversized long sleeved shirt. "Which I don't mind, really, I love to be able to move around easily, but...after today…" Korra let out a deep sigh and dropped her head, "maybe it's time for a change." Asami stood up abruptly and made her way towards the shorter girl. She put her hands on both of Korra's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Korra, don't you dare think that you have to change just because some people can't accept you for who you are. People like that aren't worth your time." Asami bore holes through Korra's eyes. She wanted to make sure that Korra knew she meant business. Ignorant people had no place in this world.

A light smile made its way onto Korra's face.

"I understand, I really do." She replied, gently sliding one of Asami's hands off of her arm. "But maybe it couldn't hurt. I've been so worried about hiding myself away and now, maybe, I can start to just let go." She stepped back and made her way towards the bathroom door. "Let me show you what I mean." Asami stood in her place as Korra disappeared behind the door. Asami could hear some rustling in the next room over and barely had enough time to duck as a bag came flying out of the room.

"Spirits! Korra what are you doing?" Instead of a reply another bag came flying at her.

"Catch or dodge 'Sami, those are your choices!" The bags kept flying through the air and Asami did her best to make sure nothing got damaged (herself included). She plopped herself down on the bed when she was sure the onslaught of bags had stopped. Korra stepped back out from behind the door and pointed to one of the bags. "You can go ahead and look through them. This is what I spent the money on." The taller girl reached over to the bag next to her and started to go through its contents.

Each bag contained different types of clothes; hoodies, jeans, t-shirts, you name it. They were definitely all new and from what Asami could tell, they were different from the tribal girl's current attire.

"You spent the entire amount on a new wardrobe?"

"Psh no. I spent the last of it on a PlayStation 4." Korra used her thumb and pointed towards her entertainment system. "I've been wanting that baby for years now haha." Asami chuckled at the younger girl's childish attitude. She continued her exploration through the bags and was surprised to see that the clothes that Korra picked out weren't outrageously different from what the girl seemed to be into.

"You kept to your style I see."

"I told you, no more hiding. The south isn't some barren wasteland. It's time for me to represent the tribe." Korra walked over to the corner and plopped herself down into a bean bag chair. "I even know what I'm going to wear on Monday." Asami was about to reply when Korra's door burst open.

A young girl with a bob cut, about thirteen years old, wearing a school uniform was panting heavily.

"Korra...Ikki won't stop crying." Korra sprang to her feet, grabbed what seemed to be a ukulele out of the corner (Asami hadn't even seen it), and vaulted over Jinora, sprinting down the hallway with the young teen following close behind. To say that Asami was confused was an understatement. It wasn't so much that Korra had just upright and bolted out of the room, but it was more of the fact that a young girl had just randomly appeared out of no where. Asami could assume that she could be, in fact, a sibling, but considering that the young girl wasn't of southern origin had her completely baffled.

Not wanting to sit by herself any longer, Asami, decided to find just where the tribal girl ran off too. As she made her way down the hallways she could hear the ukulele that Korra took with her faintly playing. She followed the noise, rounding different corners, until she came across said girl sitting with her back against the door strumming a tune. The young teen from before was standing just a few feet next to Korra and a younger boy with messy brown hair was leaning against the wall. Korra continued to play and began to yell through the door.

"Ikki if you don't come out I'm going to be really sad." Movements could be heard on the other side of the door, but no reply came. "Alright I guess that I'm just going to have stay out here and wait." What happened next nearly floored Asami.

_Baaaaaaabe~_

_There's something tragic about you_

_Something so magic about you_

_Don't you agree?_

It was amazing. Korra's deeper voice sounded off the walls and straight into Asami's ears. She was rooted to her spot. The girl's voice remind Asami of those R&B singers her mother would listen to when she was younger. Even though she was playing for the girl through the door Asami could hear the passion in her voice. She was completely mesmerizing.

_Baaaabe~_

_There's something lonesome about you_

_Something so wholesome about you_

_Get closer to me_

A muffled voice came through the door as soon as Korra finished the line.

"You know you're singing me a love song, right?"

"Don't care!" She replied quickly, tilting her head back. Asami chuckled to herself again. She approached the group very slowly as to not disturb Korra.

_No tired sigh_

_No rollin eyes_

_No Irony_

_No "Who cares"_

_No vacant stares_

_No time for me_

Korra stopped her playing just for a second to speak again.

"Are you coming out yet?" Once again silence was her only reply, to which she began to play again.

_Honey you're familiar, like my mirror years ago_

_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword_

_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know_

_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door._

The hallway became quiet again ask Korra ended her strumming. Nobody moved for a couple of seconds. The only thing that could be heard was the little taps coming from the young boy's foot. Korra didn't take her eyes off of the door behind her seated frame. She knew that she could usually coax Ikki out with a little playing, but this was taking longer than usual. Another couple of seconds passed by until the door creaked opened ever so slowly. A small girl, Asami had to guess around the age of 10, stood wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Korra's face softened at the sight of the young girl. She turned to face her while still seated on the ground and opened her arms out wide. The weeping girl all but collapsed against Korra and started to sob into her shoulder.

Korra look up towards Jinora, her eyes projecting what her mouth couldn't.

"They were picking on her again. They told her that she was annoying and that nobody would ever want her around." Korra nodded and pulled back to look at Ikki.

"Hey, look at me." Korra gently took hold of Ikki's chin and lifted her head so she could meet the older girl's eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from those light gray orbs and Korra couldn't stand to see it. "Don't you dare listen to them. Those boys don't know what they're talking about. I know for a fact that when I see you every afternoon I can't wait to hear your stories about the day." It was kind of ironic really. The fact that Korra had been battling her own demons, but would, in a heartbeat, help Ikki with her bully problems. The mocha colored teen tucked some hair behind the girl's ear. "You know how young boys are. They tend to act really stupid around girls."

"Hey!" The young boy next to Asami exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't mean you Meelo." The boy leaned back against the wall crossing his arms.

"Now, I don't want you to pay any attention to them. They don't deserve your time, ok?" Ikki nodded her head up and down and threw her arms around Korra's neck.

"Thank you Korra." Ikki pulled back from their embrace and gave her a smile when her eyes then landed on Asami. "Oh hello! Are you a friend of Korra's?" She leapt off of said girl's lap and landed in front of the heiress. "I'm Ikki, and over there is my older sister Jinora, and the little guy over there is Meelo."

"Do not call me little in front of the pretty lady!" Ikki was about to shout back when Asami crouched down to her level.

"I'm Asami. I guess you could say that I'm Korra's new friend." She shifted her eyes over to Korra and saw a small lopsided grin on her face. "I'm kind of the reason she has those nasty stitches in her arm."

"Had."

"Had?" Korra nodded her head while rolling up her sleeve past her wrist.

"I took them out right after I got home today."

"But it's only been-"

"So do you like our house?" Ikki bounced on the tips of her toes looking expectantly back at her.

"I think it's wonderful. Does Korra take care of you guys?" The three siblings looked at each other with confused glances when Jinora spoke up.

"Korra is our fo-"

"Live in student." Korra stood up dusting off of her pants and casting a glare at Jinora that Asami couldn't quite put her finger on. "Their father, Tenzin Tien, is a Ba Gua Zhang master and I am one of his students. The other's being his children right here. I train and live here for convenience." She strode up to Asami and then pointed to a clock on the wall. "You said Mako asked you to meet him, I don't think you should keep him waiting. I'll walk you out."

"Oh um ok." Asami faltered a little bit at the southerner's actions. She couldn't help, but notice that Korra's cerulean eyes lacked the warmth that they usually possessed. They made their way silently back to the front door and Asami began to slip her shoes back on.

"Thank you for stopping by. You don't even know me that well and wanted to make sure I was ok. So yeah, thanks." Asami smiled at the fact that the girl seemed to relax again and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends do." As she pulled away and looked at Korra again she could have swore she had seen a faint blush on her cheeks for a second time.

"I won't keep you any longer. Go meet up with sharkbrows." They both chuckled and Asami made her way through the door and to her car.

As she pulled down the dirt path back to the main roads Asami couldn't help the nagging feeling she had about Korra. Her mind wandered back to the cut the girl received just a few days ago.

_She should have at least have needed those stitches for another 4 days. There was barely a scar left._

She also thought back to how cold Korra had become after the mention of their living arrangements. Was it a secret? Was Korra sensitive about not living with her family? How did she even meet Tenzin anyway?

These thoughts plagued her all the way up until she reached the coffee shop.

The mystery of Korra's life would have to wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys soooo Korra is a mystery I guess haha. The kids are their ages from book 4 (because I like them that way) and the song in the fic is called "From Eden" by Hoizer. Alright as always give me theories you guys have or any ideas in general. I love to hear feed back. Also I want you guys to seriously send me prompts to. Maybe I'll put some drabbles out there. But as always you guys are the best and I love writing for you. Until next time! -Musicfx


	4. Wheels are Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy...I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry that it was like that, but life just got really hard really fast and I can't always recover so quickly. I'm sorry it took me this long guys. Also, this chapter won't be as romantic as it is to start getting the drama going.
> 
> Here's Chapter 4 of It Started With a Satocycle

It had been three days since anybody had seen or even talked to Korra. The crew, had spent the weekend training for the upcoming combat arena tournament. Asami had wondered if they should try and contact Korra for training, but Mako and Bolin explained that she would show up eager and focused...whenever she was ready.

And when the weekend passed with no sign of Korra they began to worry. Her phone would go straight to voicemail and she wouldn’t reply any of their text messages. Asami and Opal debated whether or not they should stop by her house, but ultimately agreed to give the girl her space.

It was now Monday and they all anticipated the arrival of the southerner’s appearance.

“Why’d you have to go and say that stuff to her?!?” Bolin smacked his brother on the arm and continued his rant, “Korra would be here by now, but you had to go hurt her feelings!”

“You know I tried to say sorry”, Mako replied rubbing the spot his brother just hit. “It’s not my fault that she didn’t reply.” The two bickered back and forth until Opal pulled the two apart.

“Guys, she’s probably upset about what happened Friday. It was a pretty big deal after all” They all fell silent at the mention of that day. Asami had been the only one to actually witness Korra’s torment, but that didn’t stop the school from spreading it like wild fire. There wasn’t a hallway in the building that hadn’t had the news bounce of its walls.

“She said she’d be here today. She told me so when I went and saw her. We’ll see her soon.” Asami pushed off of the lockers she was leaning against. “We should probably get to class though. The bell is going to ring soon.” They waved their goodbyes, Bolin and Opal one way, Mako and Asami the other.

Bolin and Opal had first period with Korra, they would definitely tell if she showed up or not. So Mako and Asami made their way down the halls to class quietly. They had philosophy together on the other end of the building. As they walked, Mako, slowly slipped his hand into Asami’s, praying, that she wouldn’t pull her hand away. She linked her hand with his and smiled softly at their intertwined fingers. Warmth spread across Mako’s cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something to Asami, but was cut off when hearing two students passing by them.

“Did you see Korra today? Holy fuck, man. Am I right?” His buddy laughed and shoved him to the side.

“Dude, I would bend her over and show her what being a savage really means.” They high fived and almost made it into their classroom until Mako grabbed them by the back of their shirts, slamming them into the adjacent lockers.

“What the hell did you just say about Korra?” He held the two boys by their collars, tightening his grip with each passing second. “Answer me!” The shorter of the two held his hands up and started to stutter a reply.

“S-she’s j-just not dressed like s-she usually does, ok?”

“So that means that you can just say any disgusting thing like that about her?!? I swear give me one reason why I shouldn’t knock your heads together right now?” They trembled under his grip, not being able to voice a reply.

“Mako, let them down. You’re going to draw a crowd”, Asami whispered as she gripped his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. His nostrils flared and he dropped the two boys.

“You guys are just lucky that Korra didn’t hear you say that. She’s not as patient as me.” The boys scrambled into class not even daring a second glance in their direction. Mako turned and walked to Asami’s side and entered their classroom. “Why would they say things like that about her?” They sat down next to each other when Asami’s phone vibrated.

“I mean they already say some pretty nasty things about her, but that was just wrong.”

“Uh, Mako, maybe you should take a look at this.”

“Hmm” Asami held out her phone for him to take. He could swear he saw a little red in her cheeks

“Just take a look.” Mako took the phone out of her hand and glanced at the message on the screen.

 

_Opal: So...Korra showed up today…_

 

Underneath was a photo, a photo of Korra that had Mako at a loss of words.

 

Opal had managed to snap a shot of Korra before she took her seat. She was wearing a pair of light gray joggers, a form fitting light blue zip up hoodie with white accents, and a low cut white undershirt. She also had on a pair of all white high tops. Korra’s hair was down and in it’s natural wavy state with a light gray beanie hanging off of the back of her head. To most it wasn’t that big of a deal to wear an outfit like that, but for Korra, well shit, she might as well have walked in wearing women’s lingerie.

“Oh...wow.” He handed the phone back to Asami and scratched the back of his head. “That’s definitely new.”

“Wait, didn’t you date? Haven’t you ever seen in more form fitting clothes?”

“Not exactly. Less baggier, yes, form fitting, no.” Asami glanced down at her phone one more time.

“Well she looks amazing. I had no idea that she looked like that under those tattered clothes.”

Just then the door swung open and in walked a man that the students hadn’t seen before. He walked with his head held high and his feet light on the ground. For the size of this man his footsteps were nearly silent.

“Class, I will be subbing for Mrs. Lian until otherwise stated. My name is Lun, Zaheer Lun, but you will address me as Professor Lun. Any questions?” The students were deathly silent. They were obviously curious about the currently whereabouts of their previous teacher, but there was something about their new instruction that rendered them speechless. “Excellent, let us begin with the teachings of Guru Laghima…”

 

* * *

 

Asami rubbed her temples as she made her way to the women’s locker room. Professor Lun had gone on and on about that damn guru for the entire class period and her business teacher, Varrick (he insists on a first name basis), could just talk for hours about anything and everything, and she means everything. Thankfully, having gym third period allowed her to blow off her frustrations from the early morning.

Since Asami’s business and marketing class was near the locker rooms she was usually the first person to get changed. She entered the dimly lit room and made her way to the most secluded part of the entire area. She’ll change her locker when she meets more people, still a new student and all. Asami rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh.” Korra stood with her back to Asami, correction, stood bare back to Asami. She was completely unaware of the older girl in the room. Asami took the time to really look at Korra. She had only known her for a couple of days, but throughout the entire time, Asami, had no idea that Korra had the body that she did. Her muscles flexed and strained with every movement leaving nothing to the imagination. Every move allowed a new muscle to make its appearance. It seemed that Korra had an endless supply of them. Scars kissed her otherwise perfect skin. Some were worse than others, but there was plenty of them. Asami focused her gaze on the tattoo of what seemed to be a spirit taking up most of Korra’s back. She followed each line, her gaze falling right down to the hem of the southerner’s joggers, right to the curve of her perfect as-

“Oh what the fucking hell?!? Asami!” Korra pulled her clothes to her chest and backed up into wall behind her.

“I’m sorry!” Asami fled back from behind the corner she previously appeared from. “I’m not used to people being here this early.” She slapped a hand over her face trying to subdue the embarrassment of getting caught staring at the half naked girl.

“And I’m not used to being so exposed and stared at all the time, but today is full of surprises.”  

“Can you blame them? I mean look at you, you look amazing.” There was a pause before Korra spoke again.

“Asami….what did you see?”

“I didn’t see your chest or anything if that’s what you’re worried about”, Asami said as she turned the corner again. “Just your back.” Korra who now had on a black long sleeved under armor shirt quickly approached Asami. Korra stopped just short of her, their fronts almost touching, a look of determination in her eyes.

“Do not tell a single soul about what is on my back, got it?” Asami blinked once, twice, three times before responding.

“Why don’t-”

“Not a single soul, ok?” Asami closed her mouth and nodded her head. Korra’s shoulders relaxed a bit, but not enough to put her at ease. “I’m going to wait in the gym. I’ll see you out there.”

 

* * *

 

 

The new gym teacher might have been even more scary than the new philosophy professor. His name was Noatak Aaraik and his deep voice alone send shivers down anyone’s spine. He had the class play volleyball. Simply enough really, but instead of lounging around like a normal gym teacher would, he stared intensely at both sides with his cold, calculating eyes. He was a monster.

The game was intense. Asami was lucky to have both Korra and Opal on her team though. Turns out that Korra never got to attend normal gym class, but instead usually worked with a personal trainer. She was doing well ignoring the whispers...or she was just too focused on destroying the other team.

Asami served the ball deep into the other team’s court. One of the opposing team’s players returned the serve setting it up right underneath Opal.

“I got it!” She set the ball up high in the air only for Korra to come rushing in and spiking the ball down hard on the other side narrowly missing another girl. “Way to go Korra!” Opal ran up to her and slapped her butt as she passed by her.

“Ack! Opal! Don’t do that!” She rubbed at the spot where Opal’s hand had landed, a small blush creeping up onto her face.

“Hey! Are you two done flirting so I can serve again?” Korra could only babble out unintelligent replies as Opal roared with laughter. Asami served the ball again and moved into position. The ball volleyed a bit more this time around.The ball was sent over to the other team and one of the captains spiked the ball down as revenge for Korra’s earlier play. The strike was lined straight for Asami. She would have been ready for it had she not been picking herself off of the ground from her earlier hit.

She was sure that the ball was going to slam right into her face. But the impact never came. Before Asami could even react Korra had dove right in front of her, knocking the ball away and scoring a point for their team.

The southerner rolled onto her back throwing her fist into the air while heaving out breathy chuckles. She didn’t think that she would actually make that shot. Asami held out her hand to help Korra off the ground. She graciously took Asami’s hand and was pulled to her feet.

“Wow, thanks for saving me Korra. You’re my hero for the day.” The mocha skinned teen grinned widely and threw her hand over the back of her head.

“No problem. It wasn’t that big of a-hey!” A loud smack sounded off the walls as Asami’s hand came in contact with Korra’s behind, followed by a good job. “Seriously, is this a thing?!? Do people do this?!? Smacking asses every this way and that, you can’t just get a handful whenever you feel like it people!” Opal was right, it is fun to make Korra get all flustered.

“You can when you got an ass like that sweetheart.”

Uh oh.

Tanho Hoduk, local high school sleaze ball and self proclaimed lady’s man. He’s one of the many students that enjoy getting a kick out of Korra’s suffering. Funny how things change when a bit of scandalous clothing is thrown into the picture.

“The fuck did you just say about me, _pretty boy_?” Korra’s fists clenched and unclenched, her breathing came out in short ragged breaths, and beginning sensations of the dancing fire made itself known on her back.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing. You knew the body you were showing off just begging for attention. You probably knew no guy would go for you any other way, so, why not just make yourself an easy target.”

She was on him like the plague.

Korra held Tanho up by the fabric of his shirt, pressing him harder and harder into the wall. The dancing fire turned into an intense burning sensation, not hurting her, but fueling her to keep the boy off his feet and into the concrete wall.

“I don’t have to hide from shit like you. Disgusting filth because you can’t look at a girl for more than three seconds without succumbing to your urges. You call me the neanderthal and yet you still can’t control yourself.” Her knuckles turned ghostly white with how hard she was gripping him now.

“How dare you drop me to such low levels. You could only dream of having a life like mine, money, ladies, and a family that actually wants me!”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” Tears were starting prickle at the corner of her eyes. He won’t get the better of her.

“Oh what’s wrong? Did I hit a nerve?” It took everything she had to not let her tears fall. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. Korra released one of her hands, reeling it back, ready to introduce her fist to Tanho’s face.

“Enough!” Korra’s fist stopped mere inches away from Tanho’s jawline. It was incredible that she was able to stop herself so quickly.

Mr. Aaraik yanked Tanho out her grip and placed the boy on the other side of him.

“Korra go over there and cool off while I talk to Mr. Hoduk over here.” Korra moved her jaw from side to side trying to get her emotions under control. She inhaled deeply and released the air after three seconds.

“Fine.” She turned on her heels ready to walk away when she caught Tanho’s parting words.

“You can put makeup on a knuckle dragger, but it’s still a knuckle dragger.”

Mr. Aaraik wasn’t fast enough to stop her this time.

Tanho was out before he even hit the floor. She struck him right in his sweet spot on his jaw.

The injury would definitely swell and bruise in no time at all.

“Ms. Mason, to the principal’s office, now!” This time she was able to walk away without being stopped. Korra got about halfway across the gym before throwing her middle fingers up behind her and shouted, “Fucking worth it”, before disappearing through the locker room doors.

Asami didn’t know whether to be worried, happy, or sympathetic.

 

* * *

 

“Do we have any candidates to report?” The man spoke from behind his chair away from his colleagues, tapping his fingers against his arm rest.

“A few actually. There’s a very interesting selection, but I think that one girl stands above the rest so far.” The man stopped his tapping and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And her name?” The colleague cleared his throat making sure there was no room for error.

“Korra Mason.” A slow smile formed on the man’s lips.

“Let us keep a close watch on Ms. Mason for now. Nothing to rash. We don’t want to scare the poor thing.”

At last they finally had a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! There be drama!!!  
> And don't worry I absolutely cringe whenever having to write Masami interaction *shutters* that will be taken care of soon enough so bare with me guys.
> 
> Also, please tell me you guys caught my pun for when I called Noatak a monster...yeah let that sink in if you didn't catch it...
> 
> As always please let me know what you guys think. Feed back is always amazing and I truly cherish what you guys think! I love you all so much <3 -Musicfx


	5. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick: I'm extremely bad at updating a literally had more than half of this chapter done for months before I got back to it. My bad guys.
> 
> Also, quick notes about future LOK fics of mine  
> 1\. I will never ever put Kuvira and Korra together. Their personalities are to strong and they would clash way too much  
> 2\. I will probably never put Mako and Wu together because Mako seems like an older brother/mentor to Wu. Someone he didn't have because he was raised as basically an isolated prince.  
> 3\. I HATE HATE HATE it when I see that Korra is described as toned. I lift weights and I really relate with Korra's muscle type. Toned is when a person's muscle shows through because there's literally no fat. Just because a person is toned doesn't mean that they are strong. It's what people do to show muscle and look good, not get strong. I'm not insulting anyone who's ever used it to describe her. Just know that it's a pet peeve of mine and I will never use it
> 
> ALAS HERE IS THE CHAPTER
> 
> ....also stay tuned for future one-shots, stories, and prompt requests

“Are you sure the bruise isn’t too bad?”

“I’m pretty sure it’ll swell up.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think I punched that hard.”

“I’m sure Bolin will forgive you. He did egg you on.” 

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t feel bad about it though...” 

Opal and Asami made their way out the front doors of the gym. The air was crisp with the early signs of winter approaching. Along with the fact that it wasn’t even 10 in the morning yet. They had decided to join the boys in some early morning practice for the up and coming Arena Combat tournament.  

“You probably shouldn’t have told him that you’ve been studying Krav Maga and Jujitsu since you were young then. However, on the upside, Mako couldn’t take his eyes off of you.” Opal elbowed a now blushing Asami. “How’s that going by the way? The whole dating thing?”

Asami’s blush deepened just a little more as she replied.

“Well, Mako, has been nothing short of a gentlemen. He insists on pulling out my chairs and opening my car door for me whenever he can. He always asks me how I’m doing and if I need anything. It’s sweet really, but I want him to know that I can handle myself as well.” 

“Pfft, he’s a doof. How’s the kissing though.” Asami nearly fell onto the pavement in front of her.

“O-Opal!” 

“What?!? It’s not like you guys are very subtle about it! Korra caught you two the other day in the hallway at the guy’s place. And that’s saying something since she hasn’t been around much lately.” Asami bowed her head down. She was raised to have a proper image in public and having your boyfriend’s ex girlfriend catch you kissing him in the hallway of their above gym apartment isn’t exactly proper.

“I’m not the reason that Korra hasn’t been around, am I? I know that she and Mako use to date. Which I’m fine with, but I don’t want to stir anything up.” Opal shoved her hands into her coat pocket and looked up towards the sky. 

“I think it’s because Master Tenzin has her doing extra training since that whole Tanho incident. Asami, I know for a fact that Korra has absolutely no more romantic feelings for Mako. They always just butted heads. They work well together as friends and teammates, but as a couple they just crash and burn.” With that the taller woman let out a sigh of relief. Although she hadn’t got to spend much time with Korra she hoped that the two of them could become close with each other.

“Is she going to be ready for the tournament then? I haven’t really seen Korra practice with the boys yet.” The young Beifong began to laugh startling the older girl. She didn’t think she had said anything funny. “You ok there Opal?” Opal wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and beamed up at Asami.

“Yeah, yeah it’s just that you don’t have to worry about Korra. The girl basically owns the arena! Sure she makes some brash decisions and ends up in some sticky situations, but , oh man, it’s like she’s at home when she hits those mats.” The rest of the way to Asami’s car was spent by Opal telling Asami some of the amazing (and let’s face it hilarious) stunts Korra pulled while on the arena mats. They reached the heiress’s car in tears from Opal’s latest tale. “Ok so Mako is basically in this headlock, right? So, Korra, quickly flipped her guy over her shoulder and rushed to help Mako out. Only on her way over, Korra, hit a sweat spot on the mat and slid, I kid you not, 10 feet into Mako and his opponent. She knocked all three of them out of bounds!” Asami continued to laugh as she opened her driver’s side door.

“Do things like that happen a lot to her?” Asami replied as she started up the engine of her car.

“I mean she does do some pretty ridiculous things. When you get the chance you should ask her about the famous flash powder incident. That one is pure gold...Hey! You know, why don’t we invite her to our girl’s day today? You guys haven’t really hung out too much and Tenzin should be letting her out of training soon anyway.”

“That sounds really nice actually.” Asami pulled out into the busy streets of Republic city and set off towards Korra’s house.

 

* * *

 

Asami pulled up along the dirt path that made for the Tien’s driveway. She hadn’t been to the house since the day she came over to see if Korra was ok after the locker incident. The girls walked up the front yard and made their way to the house. About halfway into their treck, Naga, made her appearance from around the back yard. She ran up to the the two girls, almost almost knocking them over as she moved her body in and out of their legs. Asami and Opal only momentarily to pet the snow white beast before continuing on. Naga stayed close to Asami’s side, occasionally bumping her head against the raven haired girl’s hand. As they reached the front door, Asami, raised her hand to knock on the door, but was stopped when Opal, quickly, opened said door. 

“Opal, what are you doing?” Asami gasped, completely thrown off by the younger girl’s brashness.

“Asami, I train with Master Tenzin all the time. It’s no big deal.” Opal walked into the house, kicking her shoes off before entering the main hallway. “Pema, are you in here?”

“In the kitchen, honey!” She started to walk towards where the voice shouted from. As Asami followed behind Opal, getting closer and closer to the kitchen, she began to notice the faint smell of sweet buns floating through the air. They were immediately assaulted by the scent as the kitchen came into view. Now that the heiress was in the vicinity of the wonderful smell it seemed to hold more traits to it. It was something Asami could only really describe it as being home. 

A woman was bent over gazing into the oven, no doubt, the source of where the scent was coming from. 

“Hi, Pema! What are you making? It smells delicious!” The woman stood up and turned towards them. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, gray hairs dusted the sides of her temples. She wore a long sleeved yellow top with a red skirt that hung down to her sandel wrapped feet.

“Oh, hi, Opal. I’m just making some after training snacks for- Oh,” she stops motioning to Asami, “and who is this?”

“This is Asami Sato. She’s a new friend of Korra and I.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Tien.” Asami bowed her head down as she spoke. As the heiress rose she noticed a knowing smile on Pema’s face.

“So this is The Asami. Korra has mentioned you a couple of different times. She was definitely spot on about how green your eyes are though.” The girl’s face heated up instantly. Pema kept her composure and continued to smile at the two young women.

“Oh, um thank you Mrs. Tien.” Opal snickered next to the blushing girl. The Sato shot out a well placed elbow to the younger girl’s ribs, sending her into a coughing fit.

“Anytime dear, and please call me Pema,” the woman replied turning back to the oven. “If you girls are looking for Korra,” she paused pulling the sweet buns out of the oven, “she’s still training up at the temple. Tenzin has her training longer than usual today.” Opal, recovering from her assault (though rubbing her ribs gingerly) smiled at the older woman and said

“Thanks, Pema. We’ll head up there now.” They bowed once more to show their respect and Asami followed Opal towards the back of the house.

 

* * *

 

Asami was in awe as she walked up the stone staircase leading to the temple. It was almost as if she were in feudal Japan. It was even more convincing as she and Opal made it to the temple gate, large and red, just like the movies. Opal held her hand out towards the grounds.

“Welcome to K ō ng Qi Temple. This is where Master Tenzin trains us in the Kung Fu form of Bua Gua. Or in Korra’s case, everything.” Stepping forwards, Asami, felt her breath leave her lungs. It was simply beautiful. In the center of the open grounds stood the main temple. It wasn’t very large, but it could be assumed that the structure was used mostly for prayers and meditation. To her left was a group of spinning gates. “Those things hurt a lot more than you think actually,” the young Beifong states noticing Asami’s lingering stare. “You’re supposed to move through them without getting hit. The catch is that the gates are spinning the entire time.” The taller girl’s eyes widened in shock just imagining the amount of times that Korra and Opal had been put through that spinning death machine. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad at first,” she laughs, patting the Sato on her back, “but you get use to it eventually. Come on! I think Tenzin has her training farther over this way today.” They walked by an obstacle course made up of different pits, nets, and some swinging sand bags; they even walked past the Bua Gua circle. Opal explained to her that even though the circle was the most simple of all the structures here, it was used to most out of everything else and had to constantly be maintained. She took Asami past the wooden path that lead deeper into the woods. All the while, telling stories of how if you went far enough down the path you would reach a magnificent waterfall that fed into a small pond. Tenzin would take them up there to meditate under the waterfall and sometimes to free fall off the top of it and into the water.

“Have you ever taken the plunge Opal?” 

“I’ve been knocked in plenty of times, but I’ve never purposely dropped into the pound. It’s hard to explain, but it’s so much scarier to stand at the edge while facing away from the drop and allowing yourself to just fall backwards into the water. Korra’s done it a billion times. She could probably do it in her sleep...infact I think she fell asleep meditating one time and actually fell off the top!” They laughed as they continued to walk. They made it a couple more yards before Asami started to make out a lone stone pillar in the distance with a figure at the top of it.

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Asami asks pointing out into the direction of the structure. Shielding her eyes from the sun’s rays, Opal, glanced out into the distance.

“Oh, wow, he has her doing that today? Alright, when we get closer to that spot you have to try and stay quiet. Ok, Asami?” The older girl nodded her head as they quicked their pace. The image got bigger and bigger as the distance between them and the pillar shortened. They were almost there when Opal noticed Jinora staring at the top of the 12ft object. As they made their way to the young girl, Jinora, nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the other two before quickly shifting her gaze back to its initial target. Asami followed her line of site and gasped in surprise at spectacle before her. 

Up at the top of the pillar was Korra dressed in traditional Shaolin Monk robes, doing a handstand, but with only her index fingers and thumbs supporting her. Sweat dripped off her face and onto the ground below. Her eyebrows were furrowed, telling just how much she was focused on staying upright. Asami had no idea how a person could do such a feat without shattering their fingers. 

_ Guess that explains why she could punch dents into a locker so easily _

“How long has she been up there like that Jinora?” Opal whispered, seemingly less impressed than Asami.

“What time is it now?” The Beifong pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

“10:32”

“She’s been up there for three and a half hours then.”

“Three and a half hours?!?” Asami’s outburst caused the mocha colored teen to lose her focus. Her head snapped to the direction of their little group.

“Wha-” Her arms began to tremble and she shut her eyes tightly. Her determined disposition slowly crumbling.

_ “Korra, focus!”  _ A man’s voice broke through the tense air.

_ “I am focused!” _

_ “Stabilize your form then!”  _ Korra separated her legs into a V and brought them down to the outside of each elbow. She was now facing forwards with her legs sticking straight out in front of her. Her index fingers and thumbs continued their tasks as the only things supporting her.  _ “Hold that position!” _

“Are they speaking Mandarin?”

“Master Tenzin likes to speak in Mandarin when we’re training. He doesn’t use it too much with me yet since I’m still a newer student, but with Korra and his kids he likes to use it while they train.”

“Daddy also uses it when we get in trouble. Jinora barely gets yelled at, but the rest of us get yelled at all the time. Hey! You’re Korra’s pretty friend from the other day!” Asami remembered this being the young girl that Korra had taken care of, Ikki.

“Oh the pretty lady is here!” The young boy with messy brown hair appeared next to the energetic girl. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much last time we met. Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Meelo. Meelo the man!” The boy stuck his fist to his chest and winced a little at the impact. He tried to act like it didn’t hurt him all that much, but the girls knew better. 

“Meelo you’re barely a man. You can’t even ride in the car without a booster seat.”

“Quiet, Ikki! I’m trying to woo the women of my dreams right now!” 

“She’s way out of your league, Meelo. You’re just embarrassing yourself.”

“Woman, if you don’t stop then I will show you true humiliation!”

“By what, farting on-”

_ “Will Meelo the man and Ikki the insistent chatter box shut the hell up! So help me Raava I will come off this podium and-” _

_ “Remain focus Korra!” _

_ “If I focus any harder I’m going to start shooting lazers out of my eyes!”  _

Asami wasn’t sure what to think. The whole scene before her was unlike any she had experienced. It wasn’t just the fact that she was at a sacred temple so casually, but the fact that its inhabitants were a little less than mature with each other. 

“So I bet you’re wondering how Korra’s doing that,” Ikki spoke to Asami after recovering from the recent threat. “She’s using an ancient form of Kung-Fu called Qigong. It uses a person’s inner energy, or chi, to strengthen different parts of the body. Korra has her chi focused into her fingertips. It’s really cool!” 

“I’ve only ever heard about chi in some of the older texts my father has laying around.

“Qigong is one of the forms we practice here at the temple,” they turn and see Master Tenzin approach them, “It translates to ‘iron shirt’. It was used as one of the most reliable defenses against enemy attacks. We also use it here to focus one’s mind and to connect with your inner self. I’m Master Tenzin by the way.” The man bowed in Asami’s direction. “And who might you be?” 

“I’m Asami, Asami Sato. It’s very nice to meet you Master Tenzin.” She said while returning the bow. “How long has she been studying this form? For her to do that is remarkable!”

“You’re right Ms. Sato.” Tenzin stroked his beard as he spoke, “Focusing one’s chi takes years and years of practice. In fact, my own children can only focus their chi so much and Ms. Beifong is just beginning to feel her chi. Which is why it’s so impressive that Korra has only been doing this for 6 months. What she’s doing right now only a handful of people can accomplish. It took me over 40 years to do it.” Asami stared up at Korra with new admiration. Watching the girl so focused was something else. She couldn’t help, but think back to all the students who bullied her. They had no idea how amazing she truly was. It brought a sad smile to Asami’s face.

“Master Tenzin, could we please show Asami the bat demonstration?” Opal asked, looking up at her Shifu expectantly, “it’ll give her another look at how chi works.” The man stroked his beard one more time before relenting with a sigh.

“Oh alright.  _ Korra! You may stop. We are going to show Ms. Sato the bat demonstration. _ ” 

_ “Finally!”  _ She raised her legs back over her head and flipped forwards off of the podium.

She might have been showing off just a little bit for Asami. 

Korra made her way over to the group clenching and unclenching her hands trying to regain the feeling in them. 

“Ok, so who’s swinging this time? Because Jinora doesn’t swing hard enough, Ikki panics right before impact, and Meelo always misses the mark.” She clutches her side remember the last time the young boy had had the bat.

“I will swing for you Korra. Please prepare yourself.” Opal grabbed Asami’s shoulder and walked back a few steps.

“Sorry it gets a little dangerous, but you’re going to love this.” Asami focused back to where Korra had positioned herself. The girl was taking deep breaths, bringing both her palms upwards towards her chin, and then flipping them over to lower them to her waist. She repeated the process several times before lifting her robes to expose herself just under her chest.

Holy mother of abs

Asami wiped her chin just in case some drool snuck its way out of her mouth.

Tenzin walked up to Korra, now carrying a major league wooden baseball bat. He took his position as Korra took her stance, still holding up her robes. Tenzin lined up his swing.

1...

2 ...   


Tenzin swung with all his might. Asami heard Korra yell out before there was a loud crack and wooden shrapnel rained across their feet. 

As far as the heiress could tell there was no damage to the shorter girl’s abdomen. She stood in the exact spot she had before the impact. Korra hadn’t even flinched, hadn’t even shown a sign of discomfort. It was completely baffling. Asami quickly ran up to Korra and inspected the point of impact. 

Which meant using a hands on approach.

“Oh wow, Korra, didn’t that hurt? You’re not even scratched! Asami spoke as she ran her hands up and down the teen’s stomach looking for any type of trauma. She was completely oblivious to the blush that had taken over Korra’s face. 

“N-no, I’m f-fine. Honestly, this isn't the first time I've taken a hit.  I can't count how many times Tenzin has had me do this.”  Asami continued to run her hands up and down the plane of  Korra’s stomach. The skin was a lot smoother than she had expected, but some sweat remained from the girl’s vigorous training just moments before giving it a shiny look. She couldn’t help but stare as a bead of sweat traveled down the chocolate abs. 

And did it look oh so delicious.

Korra didn’t have the harsh individual packs, but rather the strong, deep lines that ran down her abdomen to below her pant line. They were hard too. Anyone that dare punch Korra in the stomach would definitely risk injury to their hand, possibly up to their elbow. Before Asami’s gaze could linger any longer, Korra released the hem of her robes, covering her abs back up.

“So was there something you guys needed,” The tribal girl asked coughing into her hand. A faint blush still apparent on her cheeks. 

“Ah, yes, the lovely Ms. Sato and I were wondering if you would grace us with your noble presence and accompany us to the mall.” Opal said, using her best British accent. Korra chuckled a little bit, “Yeah, I’ll go with you guys.” 

“Good, now get your sweaty butt in the shower. I can smell you from here.” Opal said, completely dropping her accent while shoving Korra in the direction of the main house. “Well, we should probably head back and wait. I’m not sure how long Korra will take.” The girls began to head back towards the house. Followed by the children, while Tenzin stayed behind to finish his meditation. They were almost to the house and Ikki hadn’t stopped asking Asami questions since they left the temple steps. 

“So, if you’re dating Mako does that mean that you don’t like Korra since they dated?”

“No, I like Korra very much. She and Mako are just friends.” Opal had to hand it to Asami. She answered all of Ikki’s questions like a pro and didn’t seem annoyed at all. 

“Hmmmm, ok. So, then, if you and Mako are dating have you guys made it to third base yet?” Asami had to grab onto Opal to keep herself from falling. 

“W-what?”

“I mean I’m not exactly sure what third base is. It’s just I heard some teens talking about it on my way home from school one day and Kai sometimes talks abou it with Jinora and-”

“Ikki!” Jinora, seemingly appearing out of thin air, slapped her hand over the younger girl’s mouth and began to drag her away. “Spirits! What are you, 7 again? You don’t say things like that out loud.” The sisters eventually made it into the house leaving Opal and Asami to themselves. 

 

“Jeez, I was not expecting that. Does she always ask inappropriate-...why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You know, now that I think about it you never did get around to saying how far you and Mako have gone.” Asami felt her face flare up again at the mention of her intimate time with Mako. She didn’t have to worry about this when she attended the all girl’s academy back in Kyoto. 

“We’ve only been dating for like a month!”

“So? After a month I gave myself completely to Bolin. He’s such a compassionate lover.”

“Oh my spirits Opal! He’s so sweet! I can’t think of him that way.” Asami placed her hands over her eyes trying to rid herself of the images.

“I don’t know what you’re freaking out about. Last time it happened you guys were in the other room.”

“What?!? No, Opal, no!” The Beifong walked up to the trembling girl and placed a hand on her back.

“I know.” Opal sighed, “But! Now that you have me around you’re going to get used to all the dirty secrets of the bunch. So you might as well start sharing.” Out of all the things that were to happen today Asami never would have guessed that her new friend would be confessing sex secrets in the middle of some spiritual property.

“We...we’ve just made out while topless so far. Like completely bare ok? So he’s seen them,” she said motioning to her chest. Opal let out a long whistle, “Damn, well he’s gotta be hooked now.”

“Opal!”

“Well, what? Have you seen those things? They’re impressive. Damn things would have anybody hypnotized.” The Sato had no idea how to respond. She was feeling a little out of her comfort zone, but at the same time was happy that Opal has been so open with her. She could see herself getting really close with the girl over time. Chuckling, Asami looked over towards Opal.

“Not gonna lie, I’m not sure how to feel after someone compliments my tits with such vigor.” 

“I know what’ll make you feel better.”

“And what’s that?” Opal shoved her thumb in the direction of the main building.

“Did you know that Korra likes to sing in the shower?”

 

* * *

 

“I hate you guys,” Korra said slumped in her chair at their lunch table. Opal and Asami had been teasing the girl about her concert in the shower for most of the trip. “Like really, really hate you guys.” 

“Oh come on, you’re one of the only people I know who actually knows the lyrics to the rap part of “It Wasn’t Me”.” Korra shot Opal a glare who in turn stuck her tongue out at the other.

“I was actually pretty impressed with how well your Jamaican accent is. Must have taken a while to perfect.” Asami gave sulking girl a small smile in hoping to lighten her spirits just a little.

“Not really. It’s fairly close to Hawaiian so I didn’t have to try hard.”

“Wait, you actually speak Hawaiian too? That’s amazing!” Korra stuck her hand up extending her pinky and thumb and shaking it back and forth.

“Mahalo~” She leaned back taking a sip of her smoothie. 

“Yeah, Korra speaks like 100 languages. It’s pretty crazy.”

“I speak 6 dammit not 100,” Korra leaned in and swiped one of the croutons off of Opal’s salad. “And it’s not like I did it on my own free will. Besides you speak like 3.” Opal jabbed her fork at Korra’s hand as she leaned in for another crouton. Asami enjoyed seeing Korra act so openly around them. At school the tribal girl was always on guard and barely let it down, but here she got to see the open side of Korra. The quirky, happy-go-lucky Korra.

“So which languages do you speak?” Korra stopped her invasion over Opal’s food and looked towards the other girl.

“Um, I speak,” Korra lifted her hand and began to count off her fingers, “English, obviously, Hawaiian,  Inupiaq, Chinese, Korean, and Japanese…” she looked down at her fingers then looked back at Asami, “Yep! That’s all of them.” Asami quickly finished the bite of her sushi and began to speak rapidly.

_ “I speak Japanese too. My family is originally from there!”  _ She flashed the younger girl a smile and Korra couldn’t help but return the favor with her signature lopsided grin.

_ “Haha my family did a lot of traveling when I was younger so I had learned some languages for the trips. I guess we can speak to each other privately now.”  _ That remark gave Asami a little idea.

_ Time for some payback for earlier, Opal _

_ “So you wanna mess with Opal?”  _ Korra slid her chair closer to Asami, almost touching her.

_ “Always.”  _ Asami let out a giggle, to which, Korra, thought was adorable, and leaned in closer to the younger girl, whispering,  _ “Ok follow my lead.”  _ She sat up straight and cleared her throat,  _ “Isn’t Opal Beifong just one of the most cutest girls you know?”  _ Asami had used a tone of pure judgement. Making it sound as if she were insulting Opal. Opal, upon hearing her name, now looked at the two with all of her attention.

“What did she just say about me? I heard my name!” Korra, catching onto Asami’s game, continued on,  _ “I know right? Her eyes are just so green and she has the cutest little voice ever!”  _ They held their laughs back. Making sure they kept their calm demeanor up even as they threw their food away to continue shopping. 

_“She’s so smart_ _too. She’s trying to be a nurse and work in her mother’s hospital. Such a sweetheart.”_ Opal quickly broke past the two and stopped them in their tracks.

“Ok, if you guys don’t tell me what’s going on right now I will,” she pointed to Asami, “tell Korra about all your intimate moments with Mako and,” she then pointed to Korra. “Show Asami the tape of your almost perfect Magic Mike dance routine. Got it?” Their faces dropped in that moment and Korra broke before Asami.

“We were just complimenting you, I swear. Nothing bad.” Korra stepped up to Opal and slung her arm around her shoulder, “also, I thought you got rid of that thing!” Opal stepped out from under Korra’s arm and backed up towards Asami.

“Oh I did, but you didn’t need to know that. Now that that’s settled I’m going to Kyoshi’s Secret. You guys coming?” 

“Sure, I could definitely use some new underwear.” 

“Yeah, some new underwear to impress Mako,” Opal said wiggling her eyebrows. Asami tried to slap her, but she quickly moved out of the way. “Let’s go!” They walked a couple of steps, but stopped when they noticed Korra wasn’t following them. “Hey, aren’t you coming with us?” 

“Nah,” She looked down trying to hide the red on her cheeks, “you guys go ahead. I don’t need to see the scandalous underwear you guys are buying. I’ll just wait out here till you’re done.” The Beifong shrugged and made her way into the store followed by Asami.

“That was kind of weird of her. She usually comes in and offers to hold my bags while I do this.”

* * *

 

The girls had been in the store for 15 minutes now and true to her word, Korra, stayed right outside waiting for them. Truth be told she had no problems with the store. She had gone in plenty of times for Opal’s sake, but she couldn’t go in this time because of Asami. Korra knows that if she had gone in there her mind would start to wander. She’s fine with knowing what type of underwear Opal decides to wear. Raava only knows the amount of stories that Korra has heard from both Opal and Bolin about their sexcapades. She’s almost immune to it now...almost. Asami on the other hand...well it would only make the daydreams more detailed. 

Since Asami joined the group she has entered Korra’s mind more often than not. She’s like a mystery that has yet to be solved. Originally, Korra just wanted to know more about her because of Mako’s infatuation with her, but now she kind of understands it. There’s this air of elegance around her that just traps you in. And then while you’re there she surprises you were her nerdy geeky side, but what really gets you to stay is the kindness she has for others. Korra remembers one day after they all went out to dinner their group passed a homeless woman. Asami didn’t hesitate to give the woman her left overs and paid for a room for the woman to stay in for the night. 

Ever since that moment the emerald eyed heiress took up most of Korra’s thoughts. So if she finally breaks the wall and sees her buying some sexy underwear, it’s all over.

“Come on, if I do 50 push-ups right now you have to go on a date with me.” A deep voice broke Korra away from her thoughts. She could see a man in his early 20s trying to woo a girl.

“I really don’t want to.” The girl clearly wasn’t interested in the man, but he just wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“Come on, baby. I’ll even do 100 for ya.” His groups of friends blocked off her only route to escape. The girl was trapped. 

“Hey!” The group looked over to Korra who was now making her way to them. “The girl said no. So just take your cronies and go.” Korra felt the familiar fire begin to ignite itself across her back. She was prepared.

“And what are you gonna do about it, huh? There’s 5 of us and 1 of you, little girl.” Korra wanted nothing more, but to puch the guy in his filthy fucking face, but she couldn’t afford to get into another fight no matter how easy it would be to win.

“How about I make you deal?” The man scoffed and crossed his arms, eyeing Korra up and down.

“What kind of deal could you make me?” Good. He was willing to listen. It made Korra’s job just that much easier.

“A push-up contest. If I win you have to leave this girl alone, but if you win I’ll leave and won’t bother you guys again.” The man seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling to himself and his crew. She could easily tell that he thought this was going to be an easy win, but Korra knew that it was going to be the exact opposite. 

“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. Get ready to lose.” By now a small crowd had gathered around them, but they all stepped back to make room for the two contenders. The man rolled his neck from side to side cracking it in the process. Korra shed her hoodie and now donned a black short sleeved under armor shirt. 

“Say, you gotta pretty nice body there, sweetheart.” 

“Shut your pig ass mouth and get ready, douche bag.” The two took their places on the ground and one of the cronies began to count

“3..2..1 START!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Didn’t Korra say she was going to be out here?” 

“Bet you $5 I know where she is.” Asami looked up to where Opal was pointing to and saw a large crowd gathered around. “Come on, let’s go see what that dope has gotten herself into now.” They made their way through the crowd (having to shove some stubborn people out of the way) and made it to the clearing. “Korra what in the hell are you doing?!?” The sight before them was one to see. There seemed to be a very muscular man clearly out of breath, but still pushing through to do some push-ups and, Korra, who, well, was breezing through doing alternating one handed push-ups.

“This guy wouldn’t leave this girl alone so I challenged his ass to a contest for her freedom.” She cracked out another five. “Asami! Come sit on my back! I wanna really stick it to this guy.” The Sato walked over without hesitation and plopped down onto Korra’s back as she dropped down closer to the floor. She had no problems doing this especially since it was for a noble cause. “I’m on 287 meat bag, where you at?” The guy couldn’t even reply, Sweat dripped from his face and his arms shook, threatening to collapse on him at any second. Korra on the other hand had no signs of slowing down, she continued counting under her breath, “302, 303, 304.” Asami could feel the muscles in Korra’s back as she moved up and down. She could easily focus on them with how defined they were. It actually made her a little excited.

And not in the innocent sense.

All of a sudden the man across from them collapsed, heaving in and out trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs. The man couldn’t even talk.

“You couldn’t even break 150!” Korra continued to push as she spoke, “I’m on 350 as we speak. You’re done here. You and your goons need to leave now.” There was an applause from the small crowd that gathered around them. Asami helped Korra up when she finally let her off of her back. A couple of people stood back to congratulate Korra on her victory. The girl that was being harassed even gave Korra a kiss on the cheek as a thank you gift. To which she promptly freaked out over.

“I don’t care if you guys are used to it, I’m not!” The trio were walking towards Asami’s car to head back to her mansion. “I’ve never had another woman’s lips anywhere on my body.”

“Ooo sounds scandalous.”

“Shut it, Opal. I’m surprised you guys are so casual about this.” They looked back at Korra and shrugged. “We’re both from wealthy families. Women greet each other with cheek kisses all the time.”

“Yeah, plus, I went to an all girl’s academy in Kyoto. I’m kind of immune to that sort of thing.” The mocha colored teen put her hands behind her head and sighed.

“Well, I guess I’ll never be use to that sort of thing,” Asami and Opal shared a knowing look and quickly ran over to Korra’s sides. The girls leaned in smooshed their lips against Korra’s cheeks.

“WHAAAAAAA!” They pulled back with a loud pop and giggled at the clear as day red lipstick mark left on the girl’s cheek. “WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?!?”

“Because.” Opal started, still laughing, “what kind of day would it be if we didn’t get you all flustered?” 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And there is chapter one! Haha wow that took a lot out of me. Hopefully I can keep this updated. I'm super slow at typing out what I want done XD
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review, give me your thoughts, and share ideas. Be completely open and specific.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies!


End file.
